Sei'an City (Commoner's Quarter)
The Commoner's Quarter of Sei'an City is a location in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. As the name suggests, it is populated by the city's middle class citizens. Accessible after the curse is cleared from Ryoshima Coast, Amaterasu finds the residents suffering from a horrific ailment. In Ōkamiden the quarter becomes overrun with monsters who torment the residents. Later on, the residents succumb to the power of King Fury and drop to the ground, appearing almost dead. The Commoner's Quarter is the busiest area of Sei'an City, and numerous things can be done here. Description The Commoner's Quarter is by far the the busiest area of Sei'an City. Several citizens can be found walking around the streets. There are many cherry blossoms littered throughout the area. Two shops are near the gate to Ryoshima Coast: one sells everyday goods to the commoners, the other sells weapons for use against demons. Yama's restaurant can be found near the gate to the }Sei'an City|Aristocratic Quarter}}, which is a popular place for citizens to relax and unwind. A canal runs throughout the quarter, which residents use for quick transportation and as a source of water. Story ''Ōkami'' Amaterasu arrives in the Commoner's Quarter to see that the entire area was veiled under a deep, hazy, green mist that plagued the residents. Anyone who breathed in the putrid fog came down with a horrible disease that would eventually kill them. Later on, Amaterasu discovers Blight, the source of the mist, and thoroughly defeats him in battle. Following his death, the acrid mist was cleared from the city. ''Ōkamiden'' A new building was built in the Commoner's Quarter: a large playhouse where Kagu and her parents perform. One day, it comes under the control of the demons Sen and Ryo, and subsequently, the entire quarter was overrun with demons. The Playhouse was renamed Purgatory in the process. Following the defeat of Sen and Ryo, the citizens of the city succumb to the might of King Fury and drop dead in their tracks. Only until his defeat and the passing on of Sugawara would they be able to fully recover. Dr. Bluebeard's house, has also built in the east part of the quarter. His house is overgrown by mushrooms, likewise, he planted them to use them for medicinal purposes. In order to cure Ayame's incurable sickness, Chibiterasu must asks some of Dr. Bluebeard's medicinal mushrooms to be combined with Dr. Redbeard's medicinal herbs to make her the ultimate remedy. Residents *Abe *Kamo *Blossom *Fashion girls *Hayazo *Masu *Mr. Chic *Mr. Flower *Naguri *Raiden Sidequests *Ferry Service *Kimono Couture *The Gura Shuffle *Yama's Hotpot *Masu's Monster Manifest *Blossom's Father *Hayazo's Hoard *Witnessing Camille Obtained items Items *Pocket Watch *Millet Dumplings *Chrysanthemum Hairpin *Tao Mask Secret Celestial Brush techniques *Fireburst Divine Instruments *Seven Strike *Tundra Beads Key items *Charcoal *Herbal Medicine *Blinding Snow *Marlin Rod Stray Beads *'#46:' Found in a chest in the canal. Use Power Slash if the canal is already filled with water. *'#47:' Buried inside Mr. Flower's house, dig inside the closet. *'#48:' Received from the Fashion girl after successfully drawing all five of her designs at Mr. Chic's shop. *'#49:' Received from Abe after getting his Tao Mask back from Hayazo. *'#50:' Received from Camellia after getting her sister to believe in the gods, see the sidequest above. Gallery Youtu.be-9JXuDsmVzeM.png Youtu.be-e7UfCinnBKg.png Youtu.be-pth16X3rBGQ.png D56vSSHU0AE7GWk.png Trivia *The Tao Headquarters is very closely based on the rear entrance to the castle's cathedral in the first Devil May Cry game. Category:Locations in Ōkami Category:Locations